Gone, Forever?
by kuggelittas
Summary: It's based on a dream I had once. Kagome gets mad with Inuyasha and runs off. Everyone is looking for her. They find in a giant creature and it's feeding off HER life force. If they don't do something quick, Kagome will disappear, forever. Rated PG 13 for


Kagome-napped  
  
Hi everyone! It's me, kuggelittas. I don't own Inuyasha or anything Inuyasha related. Okay, F.Y.I, in my story, nobody knows about Inuyasha turning human, except for Kagome. I have worked REALLY hard on this story, so please, read and review (R&R). I hope you like it(   
  


* * *

  
Kagome stared up at the stars. The night air was refreshing, as if she had drunk a cool beverage. Shippo shuffled over towards Kagome sleepily. The kitsune opened its mouth to speak, but was interrupted as it started to rain. "AHH!" said Shippo as it danced around in the tiny puddles, which were forming. "Cold rain! So cold!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "So," she began, "what is it that you came to tell me?"  
  
Shippo started to shake. "BRR! It's cold out here! Anyway, Inuyasha's acting all weird and secretive again. Lady Kaede wants you to see him. Pesonally, I would watch my back, he's very moody! I should know! I already tried, and you know what he did to me?" Shippo asked with its arms folded across its chest.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, what did he do?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked the kitsune looking very serious. She shook her head. "Okay, tell you what," it began, "if we can go inside, I'll explain it to you. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," she said as she scooped up the soaking wet kitsune into her arms. Kagome skipped towards the house.  
  
'I bet they're all overreacting,' she thought as she entered the warm house. It smelled of stew, beef stew. Kagome wasn't hungry, until she smelt the pleasant aroma. Shippo began to tug at her skirt.  
  
"This is what happened, I asked if he was alright, and then he yanked MY TAIL! I mean, anyone else's tail would be okay, but I was only trying to help! If you're wondering where the MEANIE," it hollered towards a room, "is, go in there." Kagome brushed the kitsune's head as a thank you.  
  
She walked in the room. "Inuyasha?' she said softly. "Inuyasha come out!" she said. She looked around the room. "Don't make me make you come out!" she warned. "Alright then... SIT!"  
  
"BANG!" A clash was heard coming from a corner. She dashed towards it. Inuyasha had a cloth tied around his head. Black stands of hair streamed out. "Go away..." said Inuyasha as he curled up hiding his face.  
  
Kagome looked out the window. It was a new moon. "Inuyasha," she said kindly, "every time this happens you don't have to hide your venerability from us..." Kagome began to stroke his head. "It's okay..."  
  
Inuyasha instantly pulled away. "No, it's not okay!" He stood up and tightened his cloth. "Being a human is the WORST! I mean honestly, they're weak, can't protect themselves, they're weird, oh and, did I mention, they're also stupid?"  
  
Kagome bowed her head. "Is that, is that how, you see me?" she choked out.  
  
"Huh? What? No! I didn't mean you, I mean..." said Inuyasha. Kagome started to cry. "Hold on, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She ran out of the room and into the rain. "HEY! WAIT! Kagome! Where are you going?!? I'm sorry!" Inuyasha dashed after her. The piece of cloth covering his head fell off as he ran after her. As fast as Inuyasha was, he was only human. "KAGOME!" he hollered. "OOF!" he said as he fell face first into a pile of mud. "Wait!"  
  
Kagome continued running. 'And I actually thought he liked me! Well, I'm going to leave and not be a BURDEN anymore!' she thought as she ran into a bush.  
  
Inuyasha looked up. He heard footsteps. He turned his head around. Shippo, Kirara, and Sango approached him. 'I can't let them see me like THIS!' he thought then stuck his head back in the mud.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir?" said Shippo. "Do you know where..." The kitsune lifted Inuyasha's head. "Sir? Are you..."It took a good look at the muddy person. "AHH! IT'S A DUPLICATE OF INUYASHA! IT'S EVERY FOX FOR ITSELF!" Shippo hollered.  
  
"It IS me! You stu-" he began until Shippo dropped his head back in the mud and jumped in Sango's arms shaking wildly.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head only to see fully transformed Kirara ready to attack and Sango, with her boomerang, ready to kill. "Explain yourself!" said Sango sternly. Kirara purred contently and rubbed up against Inuyasha. "Hmm..." said the demon exterminator putting away her weapon. "You're VERY lucky... Kirara seems to know you and like you too."  
  
"What's that Kirara?" asked Shippo. The little cat began to mew. "WHAT?!? This IS INUYASHA?!?" yelped Shippo.  
  
"YES!" Inuyasha said. "This IS me!"  
  
"How can that be?" asked Miroku. Sango felt a hand on her shoulder. Frightened, she jumped right into the monks' arms. "Yes," began Miroku, "we shall run away together, and you," he looked at Sango with glistening eyes, "you shall bare my child."  
  
With that, Sango got out of his arms, and gave him what he ever so richly deserved. "WHAP!" A red mark was now on Miroku's face. "How did you find us?" asked the annoyed victim.  
  
"Simple, I followed you!" He said then began to rub his cheek. "I should've seen that coming... I'll take that as a no, for now..." He approached Sango. "How's this sound, marriage now, and we'll think about children later?"  
  
**Bubbly Setting** With shimmering eyes, Sango replied, "OH! My dear sweet Miroky! Of course! I've been waiting so long for you to ask me that!" **End Bubbly Setting**  
  
"Really?" asked Miroku with high hopes.  
  
"No." Sango then hit the monk right between the knees, if you know what I mean... The monk instantly fell to the ground.  
  
"Why? Why I ask you!" said the monk holding his, er, well... you know...  
  
"Hmm... Why? You want to know why?!?" The monk nodded his head. "Simply my dear Monky-Wonky! You, are, a, PERVERT!" she screamed directly in his ear.  
  
"OWW! MY EAR!" cried Miroku as he struggled to stand.  
  
"Anyway peoples..." said the kitsune. "Kagome! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
  
Rustling was heard in the distance. Red eyes peeped out and had them fixed on Inuyasha. "Is it just me," he asked, "or is that THING looking straight at me?"  
  
Shippo peered at the eyes. "Yep! It's looking at you! Ooo... And it looks mad!" Angered at the teasing of the little fox, Inuyasha pushed it right in front of the bush where the crimson eyes were. "AHH!" yelled Shippo as it ran the other way. It jumped in Sangos' arms. Curled up in a ball, the kitsune like a leaf.  
  
"Inuyasha! How can you be you be so insensitive?!?" a morphed voice that sounded like Kagome's said. "Be nice now!"  
  
"Huh?" he said as he looked towards the bush. The eyes were gone! "KAGOME?!? KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" he hollered. All was quiet, for a few seconds.  
  
"BOOM! BOOM!" Massive earthquakes shook the earth. Kirara turned into her full demonic form. "BOOM! BOOM!" I t was getting closer. Shippo, being the cow- I mean... The, uh... Yea, I guess the coward that it was, turned into a rock.  
  
Defenseless Inuyasha put his fists up high in the air. "Okay... You wanna fight? I can still fight!" He then jumped high in the air and punched it. His hand went right through his head. A cry was heard. He immediately yanked his hand out.  
  
"AHH!" cried a voice.  
  
"Kagome's scream!" said Shippo poofing out of its rock form. It went near the creature. "Inuyasha!" called the kitsune. "Hit it again!" As Inuyasha kicked the creature, the same mournful cry was heard again.  
  
"Hmm..." began the demon. It started to chuckle, then laughed maniacally. "Your beloved Kagome is gone! It's hopeless! Every time you attempt to harm me, you only hurt your sweet, dear, little Kagome! So, go ahead! Hit me again, if you dare!"  
  
"What the hell? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU BASTARD! KIRARA! HIT IT!" The massive cat then jumped on the creature's head and scratched it up.  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" cried Kagome's true voice. "WAIT! GET S-" She was cut off.  
  
"So... Inuyasha is your name..." said the creature with a smirk on its face. "Aha... This is interesting... You're currently a human..." said the demon with a smirk on its face.  
  
"How do you know that?!?" said a fearful yet slightly annoyed hanyou.  
  
"So... You DIDN'T dye your hair..." said Miroku rubbing his chin.  
  
"Oh Kami Sama... OF COURSE I DIDN'T!" yelled Inuyasha. It was only sundown. It would be a while until Inuyasha reverted back to his normal form. "So... You can read Kagome's memories?"  
  
"Of course I can! What do you take me for? I'm no ordinary demon..." it replied.  
  
"Do you know EVERYTHING she knows yet?" Inuyasha asked. He crossed his arms across his chest and began to look very smug.  
  
"No, not yet. I suppose it's okay to let you in on this little secret of mine, since you can't do anything, since you're only human..." It then laughed very loudly. Inuyasha began to become very cross with this demon and hated it even more every second that passed. "I can only tap into all of her memories by the time the sun goes up. When it does, your friend here," It then made its head transparent letting them observe a fainted Kagome, "will dissolve into my very being." It laughed loudly.  
  
"Feh. You're crazy..." said Inuyasha very angered by the last comment.  
  
"SAY WHAT?!? Excuse me, but I believe you're in no position to talk such nonsense..." it said shaking its finger in Inuyasha's face. CRUNCH! "YEOW!" The hanyou had bitten his finger.  
  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" yelled the kitsune. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Shippo lunged at the demon's foot. It started to climb upwards, towards the head. "YUCK! Is this thing made of slime?!?" it said loudly as it looked all over itself.  
  
"SAY GOODBYE!" the demon said as it shook its massive leg. The little fox was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"SHIPPO!" called Sango and Miroku together. Kirara ran off looking for the kitsune thinking it was tossed off somewhere.  
  
"Syanora!" said the creature as it was about to step on Inuyasha, but never did. It started to cough, hack, and wheeze. Kagome then was falling out of its mouth. Kirara returned just in time to sweep her up.  
  
"HEY! I WANTED TO BE THE HERO FOR ONCE!" called Inuyasha shaking his fist at the massive cat. The demon collapsed soon after with a tail sticking out of its mouth.  
  
Kagome awoke with a startle. "SHIPPO!" she said as she quickly regained most of her energy and hobbled over to the kitsune. She pulled it out. Covered with slime and other, er, let's say... Things, it wasn't breathing. The sun had just come up. Immediately, Inuyasha was in his youkai form.  
  
He pulled out the Tetsaiga and charged at Shippo. Kagome screamed. As she pulled the kitsune out of the way, Inuyasha had cut two hairs from its tail. The fox coughed up some jelly and started to breathe. Kagome looked up in surprise at Inuyasha. "How did you... How could you..." A million questions raced through her mind. "I'm just glad you did the right thing... Thank you."  
  
The hanyou blushed while he played with his fingers. "Well, yea, no problem..." Kagome snuggled close to the kitsune as it hugged her face.  
  
"My hero... SHIPPO!" she called as she tossed it in the air.  
  
"HEY! You know I did some work too!" hollered Inuyasha.  
  
"Slicing off two of my tail hairs does NOT count as work!" said the fox as it licked a lolly pop. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ See? Wasn't that worth your while? I told you it would be! Please R&R and read my other stories! Also, check out my BFF's profile, keitsurine! Bye bye for now! 


End file.
